<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What are you doing here little one? by littlesunshinedrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831355">What are you doing here little one?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop'>littlesunshinedrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Angst, Other, Platonic Relationships, crossposted on wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't meant to happen but,<br/>nothing was ever meant to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What are you doing here little one?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-“What are you guys starting at?” Wilbur is not someone who could  be gutted or gobsmacked easily across the face, absobloodylutely not. There has only been three passions where he has felt either one alone or the other; one when his father left him alone to go explore the world with him having to raise the youngest in their family and there son alone. Two; when Eret had betrayed him and three; when he was exiled from a country he built with his little brother by his own best friend. But he has never felt both gobsmacked and gutted in his stomach at the same time to the point it made him feel physically and emotionally sick, not ever. </p><p>Not until now, while Mexican Dream and him where playing a weird card game of cards against humanity. Just imagine someone who you never wanted to see in the same shoes you had on so early and yet missed so much at the same time but, never wanted to see them in person so early on in your life while they where beginning to heal and you wanted the best for them as you lived in peace in the company of two of your best friends along with you who where better off dead than not.<br/>
He could of sworn his heart went up his throat the moment he got glimpse of a figure in a white shirt with red sleeves stepping through the afterlife's door. Anyone but him.</p><p>-“Surprise mfs?” </p><p>This couldn't be close the truth surely it could not be true at all; it has to all be a nightmare, right? Surely he had not seen the youngest clothing transform into one of a red jumpsuit with an inner white shirt covering all the purple bruises surrounding his brother as a small crown of white and red roses appeared on his head as a type of halo to welcome him into the afterlife and bitterly remind Wilbur himself that he had left a little behind in a place where almost close to no one liked him. But in a open and closing his eyes process just rather seemed to be anything but a unfortunate night's dream. </p><p>His little brother, his baby brother was infront of him with dark marks of finger prints around his neck and purple bruises on his arms and face. </p><p>This wasn't supposed to have happened, his symphony was supposed to have been kept safe and finished away from anything that could of have possibly keep him away from resting and them two from hurting even more. But apparently that never came to happen nor would happen to them anytime soon. Even his ex best friend hybrid lamb and the cartel drug lord by his side seemed surprised to have to now welcome in the youngest person from their sever into their new life after death.</p><p>Was this just a slap to their face to remind them that nothing good at the end where meant to happen and that Dream would for ever have his green strings of manipulation around them? Just what had happened after their death? Did the people from their world did really had, well have anything but morals to live up to? Apparently , yes they did. On the bad side of the notes they had all known this but never had expected them to go so low as to kill a child or even allow one to be actually killed. But shouldn't have they been aware of this since the first two wars? God; just what had they done to the children and themselves? Looking down at their world all they could see was just mainly four people mourning while the rest celebrated the downfall of their hero; their child soldier who they had forced into the previous role death's. It was absolutely horrifying and an unforgiving thing to see. But then again death and life don't discriminate between the saints and the sinners; they just take what they can take away from people as well as give no matter what. </p><p>-“Tommy...?” The ebony male breathed out. -“Oh my god..” He murmured to himself in disbelief. -“Just what are you doing here?!” The ghost figure of his approached their little brother holding them close by their shoulders. -“You're not.. You're not supposed to be here. This wasn't supposed to have had happened.. Oh my gosh anyone but you.” He lowered his hands towards rhe hands of the youngest who seemed to have had their hands burnt. -“Please tell me you died by an accident and not by the hands of his.” He shook his head. -“This can't be truth! It has to be a nightmare.”</p><p>-“You know how the saying goes big man, it was never meant to be.” Tommy chuckled rolling his eyes. -“And I should be sorry for telling you this but, it isn't nightmare Wilby.” The youngest looked up to his brother's honey like colored eyes. -“But at least I'm with you know and that's all that matters!” He smiled big and wide towards the ebony make much to his likings of his distress. -“I guess I did get to see you soon, didn't I mate?” Tommy hiccuped through his last sentence , his lips falling down wobbly like as his older brother and only parental figure wrapped their arms around him. -“Y-ou did.. And I'm very proud of you for having keep going on no matter what until the very end Toms..” Wilbur pressed down a kiss on his younger brother's forehead despite himself just wanting to rip the green man to shreds and scream at the top of his lungs towards too many people that lead his sibling to this but, he had to be first for Toms; the others can wait. </p><p>-“Tank you Wilby..” The yougest whispered against his brother's neck as heart breaking bittersweet sobs broke through out both of the inseparable siblings mouth as they held each other in a tight embrace afraid to let go of each other as?if any of the two would disappear within an instance. All that mattered now was that both of them where together now and that they could fix things later for the innocent ones below. </p><p>-“Lo siento carnal pero, no es su tiempo ni el tuyo ahora” </p><p>Mexican Dream pointed towards a green and black string that was starting to pull both of them apart away from each other and their life after death world. But this time the two left over ghosts would make sure neither of the two would end up getting hurt by the puppet master again, they would be damned it they allowed him to get away with it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>